


銀河の中心で恋に落ちる

by fafa_driver



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Multi, 全員向, 哨響
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fafa_driver/pseuds/fafa_driver
Summary: 哨兵嚮導，設定全都是腦補，私設超多，CP超雜，潔癖者請注意。
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo, Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Kudos: 4





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> 主瑚喜 獎白  
> 會有其他CP打炮  
> 會拆瑚喜，每對都是真情實感他們倆個就後宮王我也沒辦法  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 獎白 蓮白豆白提及

花開花落、四季輪替時光不再，當地球科技樹枝枒伸向星辰銀河，人類踏上宇宙深淵。

以銀河系為中心，人類向外迅速擴展版圖，日經月累誕生更加適應宇宙變化的變異體：哨兵與嚮導。

一般人仍佔大多數，哨兵與嚮導被視為星際作戰中的能手，大多在國中青春期覺醒，這兩種人之後也多以從軍為第一志願。

河野純喜這種大學畢業才覺醒的人，算是特殊案例。

「嘛、但是我對於當兵並沒有特別的想法啊——」

公家機關的柔性徵召訊息隨著健康檢查的結果一起出現，河野純喜看也沒看的就點擊刪除鍵。

相貌端正，為人大方親切，成績優異，原本只是為了求職去做的健康檢查，才發現在短短大學四年間變異成哨兵。

除了健康檢查上寫的注意事項：五感、體能優異於一般人、以及需要定期購買嚮導的信息素之外，河野純喜並不覺得人生會有太大的改變。

信箱又跳來了收到新郵件的通知，像是抓準了河野純喜刪除信件的時機。

_信件標題：官方寄發通知的哨兵是義務役喔(^_^)_

……國家監控無所不在，人民隱私沒有保障。

河野純喜認命的點開信件，輸入了詳細的個人資料。

就當作就職吧。

-

桌面投影顯示著其他部門新進哨兵基礎的個人資料，剛上工的與那城奨喝著黑咖啡提神，先將新進人員的事情擱置在一旁，用手指點開了幾個其他部門傳來的日常匯報，大手邊撫摸枕在膝上的小黑豹，邊語音輸入制式回覆。

現今除了以地球人類為中心的星系聯盟以外，也有與人類相似的類人物種組織極權帝國，帝國近幾年覬覦聯盟所佔有的星系資源，可以說是無所不用其極的騷擾聯盟，不論是帝國官方軍隊、民間海盜，都讓聯盟備感威脅。

這陣子好幾個星球倒戈到帝國，外交官也引咎辭職，接替人選之中有與那城隊上的川西拓実，如果川西有意願接這份工作，那隊上勢必就少了一份強大的戰力……

滿懷心事的日常工作持續了一整個上午，疲勞的與那城站起身開始走動，小黑豹拖著蹣跚步履晃著尾巴跟在後方。

「一級嚮導：白岩瑠姫，符合資格，允許進入。」

辦公室自動門開啟，白岩的精神體白貓更早一步竄進與那城奨的辦公室，撲向有些體型差異的小黑豹身上，小黑豹也不躲避讓白貓撲向自己，兩隻貓科動物滾在一起，一白一黑就這樣趴在地上，互相舔著彼此休息。

「今天怎麼會過來？我還以為你要準備訓練的事情。」

「嘛——因為我感應到某位哨兵需要精神梳理就來報到了啊。」

「不愧是一級嚮導。」

與那城將白岩擁入懷中，閉上眼仔細聞著屬於白岩身上的信息素，帶著清涼甜味的菸草香，一種讓人上癮、欲罷不能的尼古丁，在夜晚能搭上晚風消遣寂寞，在白日能配著咖啡提神醒腦，又比真正的菸草好上千百萬倍．

白岩將雙手環上與那城肩頸，配合對方的呼吸後，將精神觸手探入意識，如細水潺潺流過繁枝茂葉，帶走碎石泥土，白岩踏上與那城的精神圖景，聽見熟悉的、屬於森林空靈的回響，瀑布的聲音貫耳卻又溫柔沁人。

與那城的精神圖景是一處擁有瀑布的小森林，天氣永遠是大太陽，雖然精神紊亂時會充滿雜草荊棘，不過更深處的森林陽光仍舊非常燦爛，和童話中那些幽暗陰森、陽光無法到達深處的森林不同。

白岩很喜歡梳理與那城的精神思緒，每次到他的精神空間時，都覺得這個人正向的不可思議，沒有一點陰暗面，省時省力，每梳理一次都像到熱帶國度度假。

幫與那城鬆開了領帶，舌頭挑開了領口鈕扣，順著與那城的喉結一路吻上，白岩舔過下顎輕吮與那城的雙脣，與那城一手托著白岩的臀部，另一手隔著軍褲輕掐微肉的大腿，白岩纖細的手腕滑過與那城的胸膛，一路向下撫摸與那城褲襠巨大的昂起，在與那城將大腿伸入白岩雙腿之間後不斷摩蹭，白岩也按耐不住開始解開兩人身上的皮帶。

綿延的親吻後，白岩將與那城推倒在辦公桌上，順手將桌面的投影顯示直接關閉，並將辦公室的拜訪模式設為請勿打擾，這樣暫時不會有人中途進來辦公間了。

「嗯……要做嗎？」

「哈啊……時間還很餘裕吧？這陣子很忙……要好好梳理……嗚……」

與那城低沉的吐息搔癢著白岩紅潤的左耳，讓坐在身上的白岩忍不住輕哼顫抖身軀。

口頭禮貌上詢問是一回事，粗長的手指已經探入後穴，沒多久就擴張到第二根手指，配合手指的抽插白岩晃動腰讓手指能更加深入。

兩人的信息素混雜在一起，清涼的菸草甜香被瀑布濕潤的氣息稀釋，大太陽的熱辣將尼古丁的上癮感放大，刺激的讓兩人幾乎失去理智。

等擴張的差不多之後，與那城立刻將巨碩探入白岩早已濕潤不已的穴口，快速抽插起來，毫不留情的頂向白岩的敏感點。

「哈啊、好大……太、太深了……嗯、哈啊……嗚…」

白岩反射性地想要推開與那城，卻只是讓巨根更深入自己。

最後兩人也算是克制只做了一次，因為白岩還要訓練新人，只能射在體外讓AI機器人清理草草結束。

「今天晚上繼續？」

「今天晚上不行啊，過陣子要開學了，我得去梳理蓮和豆的精神思緒——」

言下之意就是得保留體力，白岩吐了舌頭，白貓從與那城懷中跳回了白岩身邊，小黑豹依依不捨的在白岩腳邊蹭，白貓只得上前安撫小黑豹，直到白岩走出辦公間門後白貓立刻跟上，小黑豹還在門前駐守，看著白岩走到轉角離開視線才晃回辦公間。

「你可真喜歡他啊。」與那城坐回辦公椅上，又繼續開始工作。

小黑豹聽見與那城的話，跳上了一旁的沙發，蜷縮一團睡起了午覺，和剛才與白貓玩在一起的畫面截然不同。

「一級哨兵：川尻蓮，符合資格，允許進入。」

剛訓練完一群資質參差不齊的哨兵，川尻蓮揚著一臉疲態的禮貌性微笑走進來準備報告，與那城神態自若的回以一個笑容。

空氣中瀰漫著炙熱陽光烘烤的草木森林香，這是與那城的信息素的味道——

一踏進辦公間就聞到信息素的川尻蓮挑起了眉。

原來剛才另一名訓練官突然消失就是來找你啊。


	2. 2.

踏過實驗大樓門口的探測器，白岩瑠姫手插口袋穿過寥寥數人的大廳。  
白長靴踏出停在三樓的電梯，悠閒的腳步走向狹長走廊盡頭的實驗室，熟門熟路的將腕表放在感應器上，開啟大門吹出的一陣冷風讓白岩打了個噴嚏。

幾個實驗人員看見白岩瑠姫立刻點頭打招呼，這間實驗室的實驗人員由嚮導和一般人組成，許多嚮導在軍校時期就見過白岩瑠姫，只有少數的一般人起初看見軍隊長官的到來都會抱持疑惑，日子久了才知道是要來找某人。

踏入較深處的個人工作區域，就看見顯眼的金髮正低頭埋首工作。

過度投入工作的大平祥生經常錯過用餐時間，甚至能一整天都滴水不進，有時候整個實驗室只剩下自己一人才驚覺已經到深夜了，自從某次閒談之中白岩瑠姫發現直屬學弟這項自虐行為，就經常來實驗室邀約大平祥生共進午餐。

「祥生，差不多該休息了，一起去吃午餐嗎？」  
「已經中午了嗎？」大平祥生也沒抬起頭，一邊操作機器一邊回話，開始將上午的研究做收尾。

白岩湊近了祥生耳邊，壓低聲音：「我已經找到你要的資料了喔。」

收尾到一半的大平祥生突然僵硬，立刻加快手上動作，將工作區域收拾好以後，加快腳步和白岩瑠姫離開了實驗室。

-

兩人在餐廳較為偏僻的角落坐下，直到用餐高峰時間過了，才開始進入正題。

白岩打開腕表將早上在辦公室順手拍攝的資料傳給對面的大平，大平祥生迅速掃了一眼，「河野純喜」在個人履歷上並沒有特別值得研究的特殊經歷，除了很晚覺醒可以說毫無特點。

「謝謝你……抱歉讓你做這種事情。」  
「嘛，反正也沒違反規定，教官本來就可以閱覽這些資料，你這算是基於實驗理由跟我申請吧。」  
「……」

其實要拿到資料很簡單，透過申請不需要花費兩天時間，只是大平祥生不想讓奨知道自己還在研究這件事情。

「我沒猜錯吧？你還沒放棄研究『再覺醒』這件事情。」  
「……嗯。」  


再覺醒的研究，是為了木全翔也，現任部隊的資訊管理人員，曾經是和大平祥生在沙場併肩作戰的夥伴，在軍校期間可以說是形影不離的好友，只是畢業後沒多久，就在一場戰役之中失去了嚮導能力，成為了一般人。

大平祥生為此投入大量精力研究，甚至幾度搞垮了身體，而再覺醒這件事又前所未聞，進展可說是微乎其微，被奨警告多次後，大平不得不放棄相關研究。

「翔也知道你還沒放棄嗎？」  
「大概半年前，他跟我說過，他覺得這樣的日子也不錯……後來就沒有提起了，我原本也放棄了，只是……」

木全翔也本來就是從事諜報活動，擔任資訊管理人員也算得心應手，只是大平祥生仍遲遲無法習慣，兩人身為嚮導從就學就經常待在一起，在作戰的時候沒有木全翔也在一旁，好像少了甚麼似的。

原本半年前下定決心放棄研究，卻沒想到此時冒出一個在二十幾歲覺醒的案例，像是汪洋中的浮木既突兀又帶來一絲希望，即使只有一點的可能性，大平祥生也想牢牢抓緊機會。

白岩看出大平的決心才出手幫忙，只是沒想到連這麼無趣的新人也不放過。

「我也只能幫忙到這了，雖然是哨兵，不過我看了一下是蓮的學生，有需要的話跟他說一聲，為了科學，我想他很樂意出借學生的。」  
「……」

川尻蓮，是和白岩同期的教官，大平的實戰課程曾經領教過這名教官的嚴格，兩人也曾在實戰合作過，關係不算陌生，或許這次真的可行。

大平祥生又燃起了一點希望，坐在對面的白岩拿叉子捲起義大利麵，漫不經心。

－  
新人入伍後，忙碌的步調持續半年才逐漸上了軌道。

「哈啾！」  
「好吵啊、純喜。」佐藤景瑚躺在床上翻著雜誌，上舖的新人連打噴嚏都很大聲。  
「抱歉，進部隊以後我好像身體就變差了。」河野純喜爬下床，從桌上的藥袋之中抽出一包藥吃下去。

「要再去醫療中心看看嗎？」在書桌讀書的豆原一成是整間寢室年紀最小，也是唯一一個還在軍校就讀的學生，他記得健康教育的課程中有提到，剛覺醒的哨兵身體狀況相當不穩定。  
「去過了，醫療中心說可能是這種藥沒有效，然後開了更多信息素的藥給我，搞得我好像甚麼發情的野獸一樣。」  
河野純喜打開抽屜抓了幾包藥袋，數量讓寢室另外兩人忍不住發出驚呼。

「醫生還說『哪種藥比較有效你再跟我說』，我是被當成實驗品了吧？」

「也許你需要的是真正的嚮導？」佐藤景瑚起身走近書桌，拿起一包草莓味的信息素思考了起來。  
「景瑚，不要把你的慾望說出來。」河野純喜抽回了佐藤景瑚手上的藥包，草莓味的信息素對河野而言，是睡前一定得吃的安眠藥，可不能隨便被拿走。

「不過，你身體還沒穩定嗎？都已經快一年了吧？」  
大部分的哨兵剛覺醒不出一個月就會趨於穩定，久一點會需要半年，但豆原一成的朋友之中還沒有像河野純喜這麼久的例子，但也沒人像河野純喜這麼晚才覺醒。

「醫生也有去問訓練時跟我搭擋過的嚮導有沒有異常，聽說他得到的回應是『除了好看一點之外配合度超差』、『作戰能力超差，回去練個十年吧』、『超廢』之類的，也沒什麼建設性。」  
「……」實在無法多說甚麼的豆原一成忍不住露出同情的眼神。  
「至少他說了長相好看？」佐藤景瑚拍了拍河野純喜的肩膀。  
「真的是很謝謝你們的安慰。」

河野純喜爬回了上鋪，望著天花板開始發呆。  
豆原一成是部隊少數的在校生，年紀雖然最小，但表現傑出，在部隊中的成績名列前茅，而佐藤景瑚和河野純喜同年，也是一名實戰相當優秀的哨兵。  
河野純喜的成績不差，但在需要和嚮導搭檔的部分總是差強人意，好幾次和室友討教到底該怎麼和嚮導相處、配合，也查閱過資料，但得到的答案總是如出一轍：這件事情本來就不需要甚麼技巧，只有契合度高不高的差別。

如果和所有的嚮導契合度都很低，那怎麼辦？  
河野純喜還記得蓮教官聽到這句話的反應，對方只是笑笑地說：是這樣嗎？那你需要的是更多的訓練。

好冷，河野純喜又忍不住打了個噴嚏。


End file.
